We All Love DIO
by Distroyer
Summary: ¿Que piensan todos los JoJos sobre DIO, el enemigo que inició toda la pesadilla y maldición de la descendencia Joestar? En el set de grabación todo está listo para las entrevistas y los detrás de cámaras. El cast está listo también, y comienza la sección de preguntas y opiniones. ¿Y tú, que piensas de DIO?


En el set de grabación todo está listo para las entrevistas y los detrás de cámaras. El cast está listo también, y comienza la sección de preguntas y opiniones en 3, 2, 1...

* * *

_— ¿Que piensan todos los JoJos sobre DIO, el enemigo que inició toda la pesadilla y maldición de la descendencia Joestar? Preguntemos a cada uno. _

_Con comentaros exclusivos de los George I y II _

* * *

**George I**

—¡El mejor hijo que la vida me pudo dar!

—Ay señor, ni para qué pregunté.

* * *

**JONATHAN **

—Bien, yo quise mucho a DIO. No compartimos la misma sangre pero lo considero mi hermano.

—Pero le hizo cosas horribles a tu familia. Nunca hizo nada bueno por ti tampoco, te trató muy mal a pesar de todo, ¿Eso como te hace sentir?

—Si bueno, primero fue lo de Danny. Tal vez fue un poco lejos pero entiendo que no le gustaban los perros. Lloré mucho a Danny pero al menos me alegra saber que está en un lugar mejor. También me robó el primer beso de Erina. Éramos unos niños y lo hizo para causarme celos, creo que eso era bastante normal a esa edad. Aunque le dí su merecido esa vez. Y definitivamente lo de mi padre sí me hizo enojar, y todas las humillaciones que me hizo pasar también me hicieron mucho daño, pero al final no pude enojarme con él por siempre. Dio tendrá un lugar en mi corazón para toda la vida.

—Eso es muy dulce Jonathan. No cabe duda que tú no puedes guardarle rencor a nadie. Eres el caballero más noble que alguna vez se haya visto. Sabes,en algún momento se dijo que la única persona por la que DIO llegó a sentir real admiración fue por ti. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

— ¿En serio eso lo dijo?

—Sí.

Parece sollozar. —…Necesito... ¿Alguien tendrá un pañuelo?

* * *

**George II **

—Mi mamá nunca me habló de él. De hecho muy poco, le traía malos recuerdos y la entiendo. Eh, yo no sé, en fin, yo ya estoy muerto.

* * *

**JOVEN JOSEPH**

—Y ahora tu siguiente frase será ¿Qué opinas de Dio?

— ¿Qué opinas de... N-NANI?

—Dio me tiene sin cuidado. Sabes que dicen que lo que no fue en tu año no te hace daño. Los hombres del pilar en cambio, diablos amigo, no quiero volver a pasar por esa mierda jamás. No digas esto, pero Wammu me cayó muy bien.

* * *

**VIEJO JOSEPH **

—Subestimé lo que DIO era capaz de hacer. Pero vamos ¿Quién iba a pensar que volvería a la vida con el cuerpo de mi abuelo? Además como siempre, termina jodiendo y metiéndose con las personas que amo y eso no se lo iba a aceptar.

— ¿Hablando de eso, amaste a la mamá de Josuke?

— ¿Hablas de...? N-no, no, espera, no hablamos de eso enfrente de Suzi, eso no es lo quise decir, sin embargo yo...

—¿Entonces tampoco estimas a tu hijo?

—ESO NO ES LO QUE YO... –Cubre su rostro con vergüenza. —Oh my God...

* * *

**JOTARO **

—El muy bastardo... me hizo enojar. Yare yare.

—Sin embargo si no fuera por él, no se habría despertado en tu familia la habilidad de los stands. ¿Qué dices a eso?

—Digo que DIO puede pudrirse en el infierno. Convirtió a mis amigos en donas. Es un... [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura][Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura][Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura] [Censura][Censura] Y una perra escandalosa. Yare yare daze.-Se acomoda la gorra como de costumbre.

* * *

**JOSUKE**

—No conocí a ese tipo, no me hables de DIO, no me corresponde. Kira, ese sí era un puto loco. Pero bueno, vaya que DIO le causó muchos problemas a mi familia. Supongo que lo odio por eso. Me hizo pasar una fiebre terrible en aquellos días y solo tenía 4 años. Sin embargo gracias a eso, me inspiré para comenzar a mantener mi increíble cabello.

—Vaya, sí es increíble.-Josuke saca un peine y se acomoda el pompadour.

* * *

**GIORNO **

—Es mi padre. Nunca conocí a mi padre.

—Conmovedor.

* * *

**JOLYNE **

—Jolyne, siendo tú la última en la estirpe, debe ser difícil y todo un colmo aun estar pasando por los estragos del hermano adoptivo de tu tátara-tátara abuelo.

—Sin duda. Es muy jodido este asunto. Papá tuvo muchos problemas con él en su momento. Y aun así hasta yo tuve que lidiar con sus demás hijos y su loco novio cristiano obsesionado con la gravedad.

—No está confirmado si eran pareja o no.

—Yare yare dawa.

* * *

**JOHNNY **

—Johnny háblanos de tu Dio.

—¿Cuál de los dos?

—El dinosaurio.

—Ah, en fin, no sé decir si Dio es un amigo o un enemigo. Él es muy raro. Solo ve por su propio beneficio. Es todo un dolor en el trasero.

—Los fans preguntan si puedes sentir dolor en el trasero.

—... Que gracioso.

—Valentino. Chiste local.

* * *

**GAPPY **

—Jajaj ¿Quién es DIO?


End file.
